Enigma
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: "Not once had they met in a proper manner of greetings, until they knew each other's names." Akaashi meets Bokuto the first few times in the most strangest of ways- like a kiss, and he doesn't even know his name. Oneshot.
**A BokuAka fic is needed for escapism from my madness. Now back to my essays... I hope its enjoyable at the least.**

* * *

Not once had they met in a proper manner of greetings, until they knew each other's names.

The first encounter was when at ten, with their lips were meshed together and him dropping his grade school math textbook in the process. That was how his first kiss was stolen as well, but that part of the story would be saved for conversational topics in the 'Vice-captains' group chat.

For now, he was faced with a boy not much taller than him, black hair and wide golden eyes. Wide with shock, he presumed, he knows human eyes don't bulge like this under normal conditions. Apparently, the boy must have finally come to a realization that they were kissing. Akaashi didn't think too much of it. He had seen grown-ups kissing. He'd also seen older students kissing. His mom kissed him every morning. He chose to trail down his gaze instead, to a fallen bike and a bag pack with its contents strewn out. There was a grade six textbook among the junk- he really couldn't discern the rest of contents apart from that rectangular paperback.

The boy then shuffled his feet, attempting to step back. However, there was a loose shoelace, Akaashi had wanted to warn him, and he stepped on it, causing him to fall forward. Their lips parted for two seconds, before coming together again, when Akaashi managed to back himself against the railing. Sighing, the ten-year-old pushed the other away.

He stared at him blankly, and the boy suddenly chuckled. "Sorry about that! You were kinda in front of me when I tripped and all."

Akaashi didn't reply, and just continued to look at him. The boy shrugged his shoulders, and proceeded to pick up his stuff. "You should be more careful when you cycle next time." Akaashi said. He then picked up that text book and handed it over. The boy grinned and for the first time, Akaashi actually felt a small flame of interest lit up inside him.

"Thanks! Oh yeah, you dropped yours too." He placed the other text book into Akaashi's arms. He then hopped back onto his bike, after making sure that the parts were in place, before departing as fast as he first crashed into other.

After a minute of silence, Akaashi scratched his head for a bit, and then he paused. "Ah I forgot to ask for his name."

Afterwards, he hadn't thought much about the boy on that first meeting. He didn't expect they would meet a second time. The raven head was twelve. It was graduation from grade school, and Akaashi was taking one last tour around the compounds. Until someone fell on top of him- a bizarre interruption to his train of thoughts. Thankfully, the trees in school weren't so tall yet, so no one was really hurt.

"Oww…" The boy sat up, hair grey and messy, but striking golden eyes. Akaashi thought that he was reminded of something.

He never did recognise the boy in that span of time however. Though he had the immediate flashback of when he was ten. It was somewhat similar, except less strange.

"Could you get off me?" Akaashi muttered, and the boy looked at him curiously, as if trying to remember something.

The strange kid still didn't budge after a minute and Akaashi got more annoyed. That boy wasn't exactly very light.

"Could you get off me, please?" The last word came out little strained.

The boy noticed that he said something this time, and proceeded to stand. However, his left foot slipped on a couple of leaves, and he ended up sitting further down Akaashi's pelvis.

Now, Akaashi was very uncomfortable. He's a boy. The rubbing where the other struggled to stand up was not appealing to his boy part at all.

"Sorry about that! You were kinda below me and all." The strange boy laughed sheepishly.

"What were you doing up there anyway?" Akaashi asked, curious; there was a burning sort of feeling inside, but he couldn't really express it proper yet.

"Oh, I was trying to get my kite." He pointed up and Akaashi could see a strange shape wedged between branches and leaves.

 _"What were you doing even flying a kite in school?"_ Akashi had wanted to ask, but the branch from the trees suddenly fell, along with that silver kite on top of the raven head. He saw the design of an owl, and felt that he established a strange comfortable connection with a creature for the first time in his life.

"That's mine!" The boy laughed again. He quickly grabbed the kite and brushed the leaves off Akaashi's hair.

An enigma.

Akaashi would then conclude as he looked on, impassive, as the boy ran ahead. Once again, the raven head would deem this as a passing encounter.

The third was a year and a half later, where he decided he would try middle school volleyball. Nothing really piqued his interest, so any game that would scrap off his free time would do.

He was early that morning and he thought that he would circle the gym when no one was in there. However, he could hear the sound of sneakers against floorboards and he silently wondered who would actually be here at a quarter past six. Practice was usually at seven. He was about to knock on the door, where there was the loud sound of crashing and the gym doors burst open, volleyballs heading full kamikaze speed in his face. Akaashi jumped away in horror, but he was not expectant of a human coming out from the mass of balls.

They collided and was sent tumbling onto the dirt ground.

"Sorry about that!" Came an immediate apology. "You were kinda beside me and all…"

Akaashi wouldn't mind so much, and just tell him it's alright-

-if his pants weren't pulled down that was.

"Could you please get your hands off my pants?" Akaashi groaned.

The boy looked confused, and then looked down and saw what he had done.

"Aha!" he laughed as he tried pulling up the fabric to no avail since he was lying on Akaashi's legs. The boy faced him with a slight tint of pink in his cheeks, and he could now see him clearer. Golden eyes, the first thing he noted, and he had a nagging feeling he had seen them somewhere.

Though, he still didn't recognise him. The boy's hair was styled spikey, with white streaks running over grey, and was a full head taller than Akaashi.

"So what are you here for?" The boy asked as Akaashi pulled up his pants. Thankfully, the zip wasn't broken.

"Volley ball, I'm somewhat interested."

"You interested too? I'm glad!" He grinned, but his face fell as quickly. "But I am no good at all. I've gotta train more."

Akaashi didn't really understand the spirit in the sport, but he just went along anyway.

"By the way, I'm Bokuto! Bokuto Koutaro! Nice to meet ya!"

"Akaashi Keiji." Akaashi replied, monotonously.

Entering half a year late only resulted in simple training along with the freshmen who joined from the start, Akaashi never get to pair up with Bokuto during trainings, nor matches. He rarely seen the boy played. The last time he did, was when Bokuto's form was terrible and the hot head ended up missing the hit.

Now that it was almost the middle-school tournament, Akaashi decided that he would come in earlier for practice.

He saw Bokuto did the first serve. Arms, legs, hands, all in perfect synchronisation and coordination.

And that was the first time he saw the broad back of _his_ future ace.

An enigma.

 _Like the owl that spreads its wings on the kite._

His heart leapt a beat- it never occurred before.

"I wanna fight alongside this person." A bud of a new thought sprouted. "He'll be the best ace anyone could ask for."

Now he stands beside him.

* * *

"Hey Akaashi." Bokuto said one day when they were out on a date.

"Yeah?"

"You know... you kinda remind me of the boy I've accidentally kissed when I tripped over my bike when I was eleven! It's an accident, but I just can't help thinking he has the same eyes as you!" Bokuto laughed. Akaashi stood still.

"It was YOU…?!" He then gaped, he should have realised it sooner.

He then saw Bokuto pausing so dramatically for a moment. "Wait...I can't believe it. All this while I was fussing about not having my first kiss given to you, but everything's alright now!"

"Are you seriously crying…?"


End file.
